<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pit and Sora's Tickle Session by Skaea Daimonion (SkarmorySilver)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687847">Pit and Sora's Tickle Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/Skaea%20Daimonion'>Skaea Daimonion (SkarmorySilver)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fetish, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/Skaea%20Daimonion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another co-write with my former friend. Do I need to explain anything else here? XP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pit and Sora's Tickle Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another story I co-wrote with the same former friend of mine with which I wrote the previous one; this was written shortly after the completion of Fighter's Pass 1 for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It was originally meant as a gift story authored for me but ultimately I decided to lend my writing and editing services to help see it through, albeit with a lot of difficulty due to scheduling concerns. All's well that ends well, I guess! ^^ There's another story as well with a greater focus on Byleth I also intend to crosspost here, by the way, so stay tuned for that very shortly!</p><p>We hope you enjoy this in the meantime!</p><p>Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo<br/>Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney<br/>Devil May Cry (which cameos near the beginning) (c) Ninja Theory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>Pit and Sora's Tickle Session</strong>
</h1><p>
  <em>By Shadow-Aspect and SquidSisterFan12</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><b>Contains:</b> */M tickling, concentrating on foot tickling. SFW.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all, thank you,” Byleth said with a smile as he walked into the Smash Lounge Room. “It seems like you heroes in Smash have provided a warm welcome for me indeed”<br/>
<br/>
His fellow Fire Emblem representatives cheered and gathered around to congratulate him. But not everyone was so receptive - a few other fighters also at the welcoming party just gave him a cold, disinterested stare.<br/>
<br/>
“I would’ve preferred Bandana Dee…” muttered Meta Knight under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
While the Fire Emblem fighters bonded with one another over their newest member, Pit was looking at them from across the room with an expression mixing wistfulness and despondency.<br/>
<br/>
“Man,” he sighed, “I really wish Sora from <em>Kingdom Hearts</em> was chosen as the final fighter.”<br/>
<br/>
Trying and failing to brush that thought out of his mind, he got up and left the room to the others. As he walked down the hallway, he looked at the paintings hanging on the wall.<br/>
<br/>
On the paintings were the splash art of every new fighter that was introduced from Brawl to Ultimate. As he looked at his fellow newcomers, his eyes trailed to a reserved spot. It was a special section dedicated to the newcomers hailing from the Fighters Pass. Someone was also there.<br/>
<br/>
As Pit got closer, the figure appeared to be holding flowers and crying. Right before Pit he could reach him, the figure placed his flowers down and then quickly left. The angel could hear sobbing from the figure in question along with a couple of suspicious and despondent “WAH” noises.<br/>
<br/>
Indeed, when he got to the section and looked at the table placed there, he read the note attached to the figure’s flower bouquet: “Hear Lies Waluigi’s Hope and Dreams.”<br/>
<br/>
“What a baby,” said Wario from somewhere nearby.<br/>
<br/>
Deciding not to ask any questions, Pit looked at the splash art of the newcomers. There were words scribbled on each splash art in marker by various people: “Arsene &lt;3”, “RNG”, “Banjo &amp; Kazooie”, “Ken With a Hat”, and “Marth #8”.<br/>
<br/>
The angel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Those DLC newcomers had always had mixed reception. Wondering what unmitigated disaster would be coming in the next few months, he turned away from the gallery in question, and finally looked upon the new section that was being put up by Mario, Olimar, and Ness.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey guys, whatcha working on?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! Hi Pit!” said Mario. “Me and these guys were just working on the new sections for the upcoming fighters for the Fighters Pass Volume 2.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yup,” said Olimar. “Wonder who the big man is gonna choose to join the battle.”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope it’s Bandana Dee,” said Ness.<br/>
<br/>
“What about Sora?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Mario, Olimar, and Ness all gave each other a look. A look that said, “Eh.”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong? You guys wouldn’t like having Sora join us?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Look Pit, don’t take this the wrong way, but I really wouldn’t want Sora to join Smash,” said Mario.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, if he got in, I wouldn’t be as upset as I am with someone like another Marth. I just think there’s better choices out there. Like Goomba.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh...I see,” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry if I made-a you upset,” said Mario.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, Sonic came dashing in, with Lucas and Mr. G&amp;W in tow. “Mario! We need you at the Boarding Station ASAP!” said Sonic.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? Why?” asked Mario.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve got a battle with Roy in a few minutes,” asked Lucas.<br/>
<br/>
“Shoot! I almost-a forgot!” said Mario.<br/>
<br/>
“BEEP,” said Mr. G&amp;W, roughly translating to “Me too!”<br/>
<br/>
“I better get going as well!” added Mario. “Sonic, can you get me to the station?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure!” said Sonic.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll come too, I wanna watch with some popcorn,” said Olimar.<br/>
<br/>
“Wanna come too, Ness?” asked Lucas.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok,” the other boy replied.<br/>
<br/>
The six fighters all piled onto Sonic. “Ooof! Good thing this guy mains mostly lightweights, or I’d be dying!” said Sonic. “Alright guys, grab your coconuts and hold them tight!”<br/>
<br/>
Everyone reached downwards and pulled out some coconuts with a straw on them.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s-A-Go!” said Mario as he sipped some milk from his coconut.<br/>
<br/>
Soon, they blasted off into a blue blur, leaving Pit by himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Man, I wonder why’d they not want Sora in as much,” said Pit to himself. He looked at the new section that was put up in front of his eyes. There were six frames with a question mark on them. He sighed, knowing that whomever was coming next, there would always be people who’d be missing out.<br/>
<br/>
Pit started walking back to the Lounge Room. As he walked, his eyes looked down at his sandals. Suddenly, he got an idea. If his fellow fighters wouldn’t prefer to fight Sora in Smash, then Pit decided that he most certainly would prefer to fight Sora in a “special” friendly fight…<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
“Welcome everyone to the 5th annual “Requested Fighters Meeting”. I’m your host, Dante,” the protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise announced. “I’m joined with my co-host, Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Say ‘Hi’ Sora.”<br/>
<br/>
Sora looked off into the crowd and saw his fellow highly requested fighters sitting in the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello everyone! Glad you could make it!” said Sora cheerfully. There was silence, save for Bandana Dee clapping by himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, I understand that all of you are a bit disappointed that Byleth got chosen instead of one of us,” Sora continued.<br/>
<br/>
“Not just a bit disappointed, REALLY disappointed is more like it,” replied John Grimm, the protagonist from DOOM.<br/>
<br/>
“Which is why for this meeting, we will be coping with our disappointment, through discussing our feelings,” said Sora.<br/>
<br/>
Within seconds, the whole crowd disappeared. Except for Bandana Dee.<br/>
<br/>
“You staying?” asked Sora, hoping the little Waddle Dee would say yes. But sadly, it was not to be.<br/>
<br/>
“I would, but Crash is my ride, so I better get going.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh… Well, safe driving,” said Sora, visibly deflating.<br/>
<br/>
Once Waddle Dee had left, he walked into the backstage by himself and over to his desk. As he gathered his things, he looked at the painting above his desk. It was his own handmade splash art should he have been invited to Smash.<br/>
<br/>
“I suppose I’ll have to wait until next time…”<br/>
<br/>
As Sora packed up however, a shadowy figure emerged, and approached from behind him.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? Is someone there?” Sora turned around, but saw nothing. “Must be my imagination. Fighting all those Heartless creatures certainly makes you think you’re seeing things in the dark.”<br/>
<br/>
Just as Sora turned around, the shadowy figure reappeared.<br/>
<br/>
Quietly, he approached Sora and… unleashed a swarm of tickles upon his stomach from behind.<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT??? AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! WAIT WAIIHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!” laughed Sora uncontrollably.<br/>
“TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WHO GOES TH-THEHEHEHEHEHERE???” asked Sora through his laughter. But the shadowy figure said nothing and continued with his tickles. “YOU W-WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIHIHIHIS, YOU MYSTERIOUS P-PEHEHEHEHEHERSON!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
Sora suddenly lost his balance from the tickles and landed on his back, his shirt rising up a bit. The shadowy figure smiled under his mask and started tickling Sora’s exposed tummy. “GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! WHOEVER YOU AREHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!!!” pleaded Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Awwww, but I thought you liked being tickled, Sora!” said the shadowy figure. Sora recognized the voice almost immediately. “PIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!!!!! IS THAT YOHOHOHOHOHOU???”<br/>
<br/>
The shadowy figure smiled before shaking off his dark cloak and mask. “Yup! It’s me!” Pit replied with a smile as he finally stopped his tickle attack.<br/>
<br/>
“Pit! Why were you tickling me and doing it as a mysterious being?” asked Sora as Pit helped him back up.<br/>
<br/>
“First of all, I knew you wouldn’t mind being tickled,” answered Pit. “In fact, I know how much you like it!”<br/>
<br/>
A slight blush appeared on Sora’s cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Second, I thought it would’ve been more fun to pretend like I was a mysterious figure,” Pit added, smiling cheerfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. So what brings you over here?” asked Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I heard you were doing this meeting thing once Byleth was revealed,” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. We were supposed to do something to help those who were upset about having another Fire Emblem character be chosen instead of one of us, but they all bailed.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you upset that you weren’t chosen?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“A little bit. I know someone in particular who really wanted me to be chosen,” replied Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Interesting. What were you supposed to do?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Talk about our feelings and stuff like that,” said Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm...Well, since everyone left, how about I join you in your little session!” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? You’d do that?” asked Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course! However, I have a better suggestion for the session,” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? What is it?” asked Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“How about a good tickle session between the two of us?” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora thought of it, and then broke out in an excited smile. “That sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun! Let’s do it!” he said excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
Pit smiled back. “Excellent! Let’s go!”<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Later…<br/>
<br/>
“This is a nice little place you got here Sora!” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Pit and Sora had just arrived at Sora’s place. It was a pretty cozy little place. However, it was a bit messy. “Apologies for the mess. I wasn’t expecting visitors. Luckily, a friend let me borrow something that could help.”<br/>
<br/>
As Pit watched, Sora dug in the mess and pulled out a blue hat with a moon and star patterns on it. The spiky-haired boy then put it on and started waving his hands. As if it were magic, which it was, the large mess flew up and its contents zoomed to their assigned places.<br/>
<br/>
Pit’s eyes sparkled in wonder. “Whoa! That was cool! What is that?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a magic hat a close friend lent me. Remind me to give it back once we finish our tickle session,” said Sora.<br/>
<br/>
Pit gave a thumbs up. “So, what do we do now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Right then, I have just the thing we need for our little session.” Sora went to his room and came back with a set of stocks.<br/>
<br/>
“Pretty nice that you have that, but why?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora blushed. “Well… Sometimes I like using my powers to tickle myself from time to time.”<br/>
<br/>
The angel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wow, you do? The footholes look pretty huge, come to think of it...”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, when you got size 18 feet, you gotta have them be this big,” Sora replied, giggling a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“If that’s the case, how will my feet fit in those stocks if your size is smaller than mine? After all, I’m a size 13.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can use some of my magic to make them your size,” said Sora. “Fantastic!” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, who will be tickled first?” asked Sora. “Well, I want to finish what I started, so you’ll go first. Comfortable with that?” asked Pit. Sora nodded. “Sounds good to me!” Sora started to take off his shoes, exposing his gigantic feet. Pit couldn’t help but stare at them as a hot blush grew on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, here goes nothing.” Sora climbed into the stocks, allowing Pit to click the stocks shut despite the slight shudder running through his spine.<br/>
<br/>
“Not too tight?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora wiggled his feet a bit. “They’re good. Ready when you are!”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, then!” Pit smiled, and got straight to work, starting by spidering his fingers all over Sora’s big bare soles.<br/>
<br/>
Sora burst into laughter immediately “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! WAIT WAIT, LEMME REPHRASE THAAAAT! EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!” laughed Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh. I’m getting much more of a louder laugh than earlier,” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“WAHAHAHHAH TH-THAT’S BECAUSE MY FEET ARE M-MORE SENSITIVE THAN MY SIIIIHIHIHIHIDES!!” Sora shrieked in response, beginning to slap at the bed with his palms repeatedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, that makes sense,” Pit replied, not missing a beat as he started tickling Sora’s toes.<br/>
<br/>
“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PLHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEASE!!!! NOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!!!!” Sora laughed an octave higher.<br/>
<br/>
“Why not?” asked Pit in a teasing voice. “Can’t handle your little toesies being tickled?”<br/>
<br/>
“NO! NOOOO! NONONONOOOHOHOHO!!!!” bellowed Sora, shaking his head frantically, despite the huge smile on his face which wasn’t just because of his laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Mercifully, the tickling stopped.<br/>
<br/>
“Soooo… does that make them your most ticklish spot?” Pit asked, heading over to a nearby shelf to pick up some twine.<br/>
<br/>
“N-No, but they certainly are a runner-up,” answered Sora. “Wait, what’re you doing with that?!”<br/>
<br/>
“What does it look like, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
“...hoo boy.”<br/>
<br/>
It was only a minute or so later before Pit had tied Sora’s toes back, all ten of them. The spiky-haired brunette struggled to wiggle his toes, but to no avail - he was well and truly trapped.<br/>
<br/>
“So tell me, what is your most ticklish spot?” asked Pit, his wings flipping themselves forward.<br/>
<br/>
Sora opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by when he felt the feathers of the angel’s wings grazing across his toes. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”<br/>
<br/>
Pit smiled to himself. After his own experiences, he was fully aware of how effective his feathers were as tickle tools. “How do my feathers feel? Pretty tickly wouldn't you say?”<br/>
<br/>
“THEY MOST CERTAINLY AHAHAHARE! EEEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
“Should’ve expected that~”<br/>
<br/>
“WAIT WAHAHAIT, WHY DID YOU CUT ME OHOHOHOHOHOFF?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, I figured it would be a lot more fun if I found out myself,” Pit answered, as he let his wings feather Sora’s toes while his fingers moved across his soles.<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!” Sora would swear his face was turning bright red, and tears were now streaming down his cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Tickle tickle tickle! Coochie coochie choo!!” teased Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora shrieked at the top of his lungs, shaking his head about. “THE TEASING! THE TEEHHEHEHEEASIIIING! IT MAKES IT WOHOHOHORSE!!”<br/>
<br/>
“It most certainly does!” Pit replied, continuing to use his feathers and fingers to tickle the living daylights out of his large-footed friend.<br/>
<br/>
After about half an hour, it was over. With one last stroke of each sole, Pit finally let Sora rest. For now.<br/>
<br/>
Gasping for breath, Sora glanced up at the mischievous angel. “I-Is my session over?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, yes and no.”<br/>
<br/>
“W-what does that mean?”<br/>
<br/>
Pit simply walked over to the restroom, his voice heard but his actions unseen. “You just finished the first part of your session, time for the second part.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?!”<br/>
<br/>
Sure enough, when Pit returned, he was carrying a bottle of baby oil and a few scrub brushes.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh oh,” Sora whimpered, a smile of premature hysterics already on his face.<br/>
<br/>
In full view of his friend, Pit poured some oil on his hands and started rubbing it over Sora’s soles, the other boy powerless to stop it.<br/>
<br/>
“Gehehehehehehehehe!!!! E-even if it’s just rubbing, it still tickles like c-crahahahazy!!!” giggled Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, right?” Pit replied with a wink.<br/>
<br/>
Once Sora’s feet were all oiled up, the angel took the scrub brushes with both hands. “You ready?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora gulped, but wiggled his feet in anticipation. Or tried to, anyhow - his toes were still securely tied.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll take your little sign of teasing as a yes!” Pit replied - before he started vigorously scrubbing Sora’s feet with the scrub brushes.<br/>
<br/>
The Keyblade wielder began screaming almost immediately. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OH MY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOODNESS!!!!!!” he shrieked. “HEHEHEHEHE TH-THESE BRUSHES TICKLE LIKE C-CRAHAHAHAHAHAHAZY!!!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
“Glad to see you’re enjoying this tickling,” Pit replied with a smile. “Or should I say, glad to hear it, given your laughter!”<br/>
<br/>
“EEEHEHEHEE! I MOST CERTAINLY AAHHAHAHAM!!” Sora howled in reply.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s nice to hear that. Especially considering how huge your feet are!”<br/>
<br/>
Before Sora could reply, Pit before he added his tongue to the tickling, lapping at his friend’s arches and the balls of his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOUNUGE!!!!!!!!!” laughed Sora.<br/>
<br/>
The angel paused, smiling up at his spiky-haired friend. “Mmmm...Your feet are so tasty! And my tongue is happy to explore all over your big, ticklish feet!”<br/>
<br/>
“GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! HOW MUCH L-LOHOHONGER UNTIL YOU FIHIHIHIHIHIHINISH????” asked Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“Just a few more minutes,” answered Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“OKAHAHAHAY!!!! JUST AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASKING!!!!!!!!” replied Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“So, let’s go off with a bang!” Pit flipped his wings forward once again, and dragged the wingtips across Sora’s huge feet with graceful speed, while using his fingers and tongue to tickle everywhere the feathers didn’t cover.<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EEEEEEEP! NONONONONO M-MERCEEEEEEE!” boomed Sora. “UNCLE! UNCLE! I CAHAHAHAN’T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHORE! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! AAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHGGGHGHAHAHAHAHAH!!”<br/>
<br/>
After a few more strokes of the wings and fingers, Pit finally stopped. It was a few moments before he unlocked Sora from the stocks, but the spiky-haired boy was still a giggling mess.<br/>
<br/>
“You ok? I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” asked Pit.<br/>
<br/>
It took a gasping, panting Sora a few moments to reply. “It… I-It’s okay. I’ve endured plenty of tickle attacks before, so this wasn’t too hard to cope with.”<br/>
<br/>
Then Sora sat up, a grin on his face as he wiggled his fingers teasingly. “Right then, my turn to tickle ya!”<br/>
<br/>
Pit felt his wings droop as he realized what he was in for. “Yup, you’re right… Hoo boy…”<br/>
<br/>
Even though the angel REALLY liked being tickled, he still felt a bit tense given his extreme ticklishness. Still, he started taking off his size 13 sandals without complaint.<br/>
<br/>
Like Pit did earlier, Sora couldn’t help but stare as a blush appeared on his face. “You’ve got some pretty cute feet, Pit,” he said with a soft chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
Pit blushed. “O-Oh! T-Thanks Sora! Y-You’ve got some nice feet of your own too,” he replied nervously.<br/>
<br/>
Once Pit was barefoot, he slipped into the stocks with his head seemingly hung in defeat. “Hmm...The foot holes are too big. My feet can easily slip right on out,” said Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, I have a solution!” Sora picked out the hat from earlier and put it back on. He then started waving his hands as if he were trying to initiate a spell.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, blue sparkles of light flew from Sora’s fingers towards the stocks, along with white star and moon patterns. As the sparkles touched the stocks, the footholes started to shrink, getting smaller until they had trapped Pit’s ankles quite snugly. “Better?”<br/>
<br/>
Pit glanced down at his feet, now trapped in the stocks, and gulped. “Yup, th-that’s a bit more like it,” he responded nervously.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, how shall I start?” Sora looked at the tools at his disposal. There were feathers, scrub brushes, his fingers, his tongue. Wait.<br/>
<br/>
“Feathers?” Sora thought aloud. His eyes darted towards Pit’s wings, swaying by themselves.<br/>
<br/>
A devious smirk grew on Sora’s face as he reached over and plucked two of Pit’s feathers.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow!” Pit yelped.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. But I need these,” said Sora, grinning. “But how about I enhance them?” He pulled out his Keyblade and zapped Pit’s feathers with another stream of magic.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing with those?” asked Pit, looking steadily more worried.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you think?” replied Sora. “I used my magic to enhance the tickly properties of them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Welp, I’m doomed,” said Pit, a defeated look on his face, though he was still smiling with anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, here we go!!” Sora cried - before unleashing the feathers on Pit’s large, ticklish feet.<br/>
<br/>
Pit exploded into laughter in an instant. “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
“Coochie coochie choo! Tickle tickle tickle!” teased Sora in a playful voice.<br/>
<br/>
“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! OH GAHAHAHADS, THE TEASING AHAHAHAHALWAYS MAHAHAHAHAHAKES IT WOHOHOHORSE!!!” Pit guffawed, thrashing his head around and flapping his wings frantically.<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” said Sora. “It’s strange, but it works whenever you tickle someone!”<br/>
<br/>
“IF YOU SAHAHHAHAY SOOOOO!!!”<br/>
<br/>
“So, how do these feathers feel?’<br/>
<br/>
“THEHEHEHEY TICKLE LIKE CRAHAHAHAHAHAZY, THANKS FOR AHAHAHAHASKIIIIING!!!” laughed Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Sora smiled. Seems like he had finally perfected his tickle spell that he had been working on. As he thought, he realized he was still wearing the blue hat. Suddenly, he got a bright idea. He stopped his tickles on Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Sora, what are you doi-HMMPPPPPHHH?!?!” Pit was interrupted as Sora shoved his socks in Pit’s mouth before summoning a strand of blue tape to seal it in.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, they’re clean,” Sora quipped.<br/>
<br/>
“MMMMPPPHHHH!!!! HMMPPPHHH!!!” Pit whined through his gag, recoiling slightly in spite of himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry Pit, but what I’ve got planned is a surprise, which means no seeing either!!” And just like that, Sora tied a bandana over Pit’s eyes, blindfolding him.<br/>
<br/>
“HHHMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!!!!” Pit moaned, now clearly alarmed.<br/>
<br/>
While Sora did his little thing, he decided to give Pit some entertainment while he worked.<br/>
<br/>
Using his magic, he made the feathers and scrub brushes float on their own and tickle all over Pit’s feet.<br/>
<br/>
“BLLLMMMMPPPPPFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!! HRRMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!!!!! GLLLMMMMMMFFFFFF!!!” laughed Pit through his gag.<br/>
<br/>
Sora smiled and went to his kitchen, where a few brooms resided. Donning his hat, Sora imitated his friend and used his hat to bring the brooms to life. When the brooms bloomed to life, they donned their trademark appearance and trusty buckets.<br/>
<br/>
Sora then filled up the brooms’ buckets with tickle oil instead of water. “Ok guys, let’s give Pit his surprise.”<br/>
<br/>
He led the brooms back to Pit, who was still laughing and thrashing like crazy from the tickles, and with a wave of his hand, the brushes and feathers came to a stop. Then Sora removed Pit’s gag and blindfold.<br/>
<br/>
Pit drew in a sharp breath, “Those guys were intense! What do you have planned now?”<br/>
<br/>
Sora smiled, and pointed to what he liked to call the “Fantasia brooms”, each holding a bucket of tickle oil in one hand and a scrub brush in the other.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh poop,” muttered Pit, a nervous smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok guys, you know what to do!” Sora ordered with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
The Magic Brooms marched ahead towards Pit’s feet. Heedless of his vigorous protests, they dumped their scrub brush into their buckets of tickle oil before scrubbing it over his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!!!!” boomed Pit loudly. “EVEN IF IT’S JUST OHOHOHOIL, IT STILL TICKLES LIKE CRAHAHAHAHAHAZY!!!”<br/>
<br/>
Sora smiled. Decided he wanted in on the fun, he had the brooms stop applying the oil on Pit’s feet. Then, he had them use their bristles to tickle all over Pit’s feet.<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!” Pit shrieked at the top of his voice.<br/>
<br/>
While the brooms handled one foot, Sora had the feathers and scrub brushes join him on Pit’s other foot.<br/>
<br/>
“Why let these guys have all the fun?” teased Sora as he used his fingers and tongue to tickle Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TH-THIS IS SOHOHOOHOHOHO INTEHEHEHEHEHENSE!!!!!” cried Pit.<br/>
<br/>
“You love it though,” Sora cooed. Pit couldn’t help but blush at that one.<br/>
<br/>
After a few more minutes of nonstop tickle torment, Sora finally stopped.<br/>
<br/>
“T-That….was….amazing…..” said Pit, although clearly tired from the tickles.<br/>
<br/>
“Here, let me help you,” said Sora. He waved his hand as yellow sparkles flew over Pit.<br/>
<br/>
Instantly, Pit felt more energized. “Wow! I feel great!”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a healing spell. It’ll help,” explained Sora. “Now then, let’s get you out of these stocks.”<br/>
<br/>
As he got up from his position, however, his hat came off while he got up. Instantly, the magic brooms became lifeless, regular brooms, falling to the floor and dropping their buckets of tickle oil. Still barefoot, Sora accidentally stepped in the puddle, and began to slip and slide. “Woah! Woah! Woah!”<br/>
<br/>
It was only a matter of seconds before he lost his balance and fell to the floor, getting thoroughly covered in tickle oil in the process.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow, that really hur-HAHAHAHAHA WH-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THE-?!?” Sora was interrupted when he felt someone tickling his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“My my my. I didn’t expect you two to be doing this sort of tickle act,” said a familiar voice, to Pit at least.<br/>
<br/>
“Byleth? Is that you?” asked Pit, still locked in the stocks.<br/>
<br/>
“You are correct Pit,” said the Fire Emblem representative, still tickling Sora.<br/>
<br/>
“GAHAHHAHA W-WHO IS THIS GUY, PIHIHIHIT?!?” asked Sora, almost unable to hear the conversation over his laughter.<br/>
<br/>
“How funny that the all powerful Keyblade wielder is extremely ticklish,” said Byleth. “A true swordfighter like myself doesn’t get involved in such ticklish shenanigans… at least not usually,” he added with a wink.<br/>
<br/>
Pit gave him a look. “I could’ve sworn you were involved in some sort of tickle act to celebrate your inclusion in Smash…”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s besides the point,” said Byleth. His eyes soon found Sora’s hat. “What is this?”<br/>
<br/>
Before the other two could respond, Byleth had grabbed the hat and plopped it onto his head. Suddenly, the magic brooms sprouted back to life again, and the feathers and brushes rose again.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmmm….” Byleth, giving Sora and Pit a devious smirk.<br/>
<br/>
The angel broke out in a cold sweat. “Uh oh…”<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! BYLETH, PLEHEHEHEASE, MERCEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! HEHEHEHEELLLP!! GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!”<br/>
<br/>
Pit and Sora were both shrieking at the top of their voices, unable to do anything to stop the maddening tickles all over four large sensitive soles.<br/>
<br/>
Using that blasted blue hat, Byleth had Sora and Pit locked into a magical set of stocks that not only kept their feet in place, but also blocked out any of Sora’s magic that he could’ve used to escape.<br/>
<br/>
“So, I'm in Smash, but not you, eh, Sora?” Byleth teased. “Either way, that hat of yours seems quite effective at restraining you two. So, how about I join in the fun?” Before Sora could respond, Byleth started licking Pit’s feet, at the same time using the magic afforded by the hat dragged some feathers across all four of the two boys’ soles.<br/>
<br/>
“COME OHOHOHOHOHON BYLEHEHEHEHETH!!!!!!! STAHAHAHAP!!!!” laughed Pit, struggling about in his part of the stocks.<br/>
<br/>
“KEHEHEHEHEEP THE TICKLES COHOHOHOHOMING, BYLEHEHEHETH!!!!!” laughed Sora, on the other hand clearly showing that he was loving the tickling he was enduring.<br/>
<br/>
And the same could be said for Pit. Both he and Sora, even if they were showing that they wanted it to end, were enjoying every bit of tickles that were coming straight towards their feet. And above all, Pit was glad that he was able to hang out with Sora. Even if his friend wasn’t in Smash, he was glad they could still get into a tickle session with him.<br/>
<br/>
And as for Sora, he shared similar feelings with Pit. He was no longer upset about being excluded from the roster from the Fighters Pass. For now, at least. Perhaps he’d get his chance some day. But for now, all he could care or even think about was enjoying the tickle torture that Byleth was putting him and Pit through.<br/>
<br/>
<b>THE END</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>